The Assassin and The Geek
by inuyasha838688
Summary: Tim McGee was having a bad week he was made fun of for what he does then goes drinking to get it off his mind out of nowhere a beautiful women starts to talk to him and had a wonderful night 3 years later they meet once more.


{The Assassin and The Geek}

Author: Rory (inuyasha838688)

Pairing: McGee/Ziva

Rating: {Mature}

Summary: Tim McGee was having a bad week he was made fun of for what he does then goes drinking to get it off his mind out of nowhere a beautiful women starts to talk to him and had a wonderful night 3 years later they meet once more with a surprise that will blow your mind.

Author Note: Some may think that this story is extremely close to Mere Seconds written by Lawral, you would be correct. This is my version of the storyline I offered to her. There are differences in the two stories but it is basically the same idea. Thanks to Lawral for editing my first story and to those who read and review!

**Disclaimer I do not own NCIS nor it characters it belongs to CBS and the series creator **

Tim McGee walked into the bar in a bad mood. He had been made fun of by a guy named Tony DiNozzo; he needed a drink to get Tony's abuse out of his mind. Sitting down, he ordered a long island ice tea and started sipping on it. "That stupid Tony; why did he have to make fun of the stuff I love to do, I just want to rip out his tongue and feed it to him so he can eat his own words." He muttered to himself with anger in his eyes.

That's when a beautiful woman sat down next to him. "Are you trying to hurt someone?"

It was an angelic voice that spoke next to him he jumped a little because he was not expecting someone to speak to him. "No, I wish I could hurt him, a co-worker mad fun of me today for what I do and my lack of knowledge on his type of work." Tim replied with a sad smile to the beautiful woman next to him.

"Why would he make fun of you? Why was it so bad that you have to hurt him because of it?" She asked, trying to see what the real reason is to hurt this person.

"Well you see I am what you consider a computer geek; I love working on computers. What he did is made fun of what I like to do in my spare time. What's worse is- he believes that I will never find a woman to love and be with; he thinks that a nerd like me will never get laid." Tim told her with a sad look on his face.

She then smiled sadly at him understanding him a little people used to misjudge her as well because of her profession, no one wanted to be near her because of that they were scared that she might get them killed. And she had no time for romance because of her work.

"So can I know what this co-workers name is and stuff about him? Maybe I can understand why he told you this." She asked with a small smile trying to help him get out of his depression.

"Well his name is Tony DiNozzo; he works at NCIS Headquarters. He thinks anyone that hasn't worked at the spot he has is beneath him. I tried to work with him but he always turns what I say and backfires it at me in a different text. I just don't know what to do; why is it always me that is a nerd or that nobody cares for sure I have had past relationships but they never last. I just wish that one day I will find someone that loves me for what I do and love and doesn't make me feel left out or uncared for. Tony is also self-centered because he thinks that he is in charge when his boss is not there just because of who he think he is." He replied with a semi-serious look to him that made him appear quite handsome in her option.

"I see; well would you like to come back to my hotel and talk a little more, maybe we can share some stories of our pasts with one and another." She asked.

_Scene Change_

Tim woke up with a slight headache, groaned, and feeling a slight warm sensation between his legs.. He opened his eyes to see the woman from last night on top of him and glanced down to see that he was still buried inside of her.

Tim's eyes opened wide when he saw this his cheeks going a little red of embarrassment because of the position he found himself in.

_When did we get back to the motel room? All I remember is walking her back to her hotel room; damn, why did she have to order some more drinks from the bar inside the motel? _

Tim thought while watching the woman on top of him smile in her sleep. At that moment the woman began to stir with a moan because of what was still attached to her. Opening her eyes, she was a little startled of where she is and how she got into this position. As memories of the night before, she began to smile

"Well, you can now say you have been with a woman to this Tony fellow." She said while smirking and pulling off of him.

"That's the thing, I have been with a few women in my past. It's just because of my passion that he makes it think that I haven't; I just wish that he would believe me." He told her with a sad but kind smile while he watched he start to put her clothes back on. Thinking he should do the same, he got out of bed getting his clothes off of the floor and started putting them on.

"So I never caught your name. I'm Timothy McGee; sorry for not introducing myself last night when we met. I was taught to always introduce myself when meeting someone new." He says, holding out his hand to shake hers. Seeing this, she couldn't help but smile.

She thought it was very cute. She walked up to him, brushed his hand away and kissed him with a little passion. That's when she saw it, a happy expression that she'd seen the first time since she met him last night.

"Ziva David. I wish we had more time last night; it was the best night I have ever had, thank you."

After she got dressed, she kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. Ziva stopped as she reached for the small brass knob and turned, "If I'm ever in town again I will look you up."

_Scene Change_

Tim just got finished re-hooking up Kate's computer after it crashed from over heating in the summer heat. Remembering that Kate said she was going to the restroom, he got on it.

_I wonder if I can find Ziva in the data base because all I ever got was her name. Come to think about it all I gave was my name as well. _Tim thought to himself while starting up the computer.

After two minutes of waiting, he logged into his account and stated to search; right when he was about to type the name Kate came back.

"What are you doing, McGee?" She asked, startled him into jumping out of the seat.

"I was about to run a search on a woman I spent the night with a few months back," He blushed. "But I will wait until I'm alone to do so cause I want to keep who it is private, if I can find her." Tim told her and logged out of the computer.

"I understand that. Will you at least tell me something about her?" Kate asked politely.

Tim thought about it for a second. "I don't see any harm in doing so." He replied. "She is very fun, has an evil sense of humor, can make anyone in a bad mood turn happy. She's about 2 inches smaller then I am and is great in bed, when I think about what happened that night." Tim told her with a glossy eyed look.

Then he froze as a new voice appeared in the background.

"What's this? You're sleeping with another woman while dating Abby? You don't want her to find out because Abby can kill you without leaving any evidence." The new voice said, walking up to Tim and Kate.

"Yes, Tony, I slept with a woman. Abby can't do anything because it was before I asked Abby out." Tim said.

"I see; by the way how was your date with Abby?" Tony asked, hoping to tease him again if he said he screwed up after one date.

"I'm not saying because you will just tease me again." Tim replied, knowing if he answered Tony would want details.

"Fine, I will just ask Abby." Tony said and walked away.

After Tony left Kate turned to Tim and put a hand on him. "Don't listen to him Tim; you know he will always try to tease you."

"Thanks Kate, that really helps; at least you care." Tim smiled. "Wait until we are alone; I'll tell you who she is and what she means to me after only one night."

_Scene Change_

Three years have passed since waking up to find himself encompassed by the beautiful Ziva.

Tim woke up the morning after Kate was killed. He kept wondering why it had to be her who'd been murdered. She was the only one to understand him, rarely picked on him about what he does and never asked about his love life.

_Scene Change_

In the NCIS director's office sat the new director of the NCIS. Her name was Jenny Shepard; she was smiling at the newest member of Team Gibbs and two adorable children that were hiding behind their mother's legs.

"So Ziva, when will you tell Agent McGee about his apparent fatherhood?" Jenny asked with a smile while looking at Ziva and the twins.

"Not yet, I want to meet him alone first then I will have him meet them."

"Well you don't have to worry about seeing him at the moment; he is out with the team so he won't be in until late." She tells Ziva with a smile looking at the two kids that look like a mix of Tim McGee and Ziva David. "So may I ask their names?"

"This one is Naomi," Ziva moved the little girl up in front while rubbing her head. "This little trouble maker is Mattias." Bringing up her son to meet Jenny.

"It's very nice to meet you both; you're very cute." Jenny says to the two children.

"Thank you." They say in unison. "Nice 'me' you." Naomi said..

"Jenny do you think they can stay in the office with you while I run some errands?" Ziva asks the director.

"Sure, take your time." The director replies.

Ziva nods and heads out of the room.

Right after the children saw their mother leave they turned to the woman behind the desk.

"'Cuse me, you have toys?" Naomi asked with a cute puppy look to her.

"No, sorry, I don't but I do have a photo of your daddy; I also have some videos of him doing work in the office. Do you wanna see?" She said smiling at the twins. "Come sit on my lap and you can see him on my computer."

They nodded their heads and sat up on her lap; Jenny pulled up a file with a picture of a male on the screen.

They where looking at the man's photo on the screen; being only two-years-old, the personal information that resided within the file meant nothing to the children.

"That's your daddy on the day he was assigned to Agent Gibbs' team." She told the children who were in awe at seeing their father.

"Dat's Daddy?'" Mattias asked, looking at the picture.

"That's him" She said to them. "You ready to watch the video feed of him doing his work."

After twenty minutes of the video, the twins were in awe of their daddy at work. The pair was so engrossed they didn't even notice when their stomachs started to growl.

Giggling, Jenny asked. "Are you Hungry?" The response was more growls came from their belly's.

Jenny then turned on her intercom and requested her assistant to come in.

When the Cynthia came in, Jenny told her to go to McDonald's to get one Big Mac meal and two Chicken nugget meals for the children. She had been silently shocked walking in to find two toddlers sitting on the Director's lap.

The assistant left and they waited for the food to return. Ten minutes later, she returned with the food and the three of them started eating. After they were done eating, the phone rang, Jenny answered it and after saying a few words, she hung it up and called her assistant once more.

"Could you watch them for a few minutes until I come back?" She asked, receiving a nod from the woman.

A few minutes later she came back in and excused the girl then turned to the children. "So who wants to watch more videos of their daddy?" They twin rose their hands in a yes manor.

A few hours later Ziva came back in and asked if they were good for the Director; they nodded their head yes. Jenny walked up to their mother and handed her a paper. She opened it up to see Tim's address.

"Director?" Ziva asked.

"You were a Mossad assassin. I'm certain you know how to enter a dwelling without being seen." Jenny said with a wink.

_Scene Change _

An hour later she comes back to headquarters to see a male in the main room working on his computer. Hearing footsteps the man looked up, seeing Ziva walk into the room.

"Who are you?" He asks with a curious eye.

"I am a liaison from Mossad to NCIS." she said back.

"Does Gibbs know that you're here?" The man asked with a glance.

"He should, the Director was supposed to tell him yesterday." She replied while sitting down at Tim's desk.

"I wouldn't sit there; you might get germs." He said snickering.

"Why is that? I don't see anything bad at this desk."

"Well that's the Probie's desk, everything there is covered in germs." He said to her.

"Who is this 'Probie' you are talking about?" She asked with a questionable look.

"His name is Timothy McGee; he's a dork and a geek."

_So this is the guy that Tim was talking about when I met him and had that wonderful night. But look what came from it: two beautiful children that I love with all my heart and know he will do the same. _Ziva thought.

"I see well I don't mind germs." She told him.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Would you like to go to dinner." Tony asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm busy and not interested." She said with a evil eye

_How dare this person ask me out when I will only be with Tim. He is the only one I am willing to care for. _She thought angrily.

At this moment Gibbs walked in while locking his eyes on Ziva and stormed out as she put her hand out to introduce herself.

"I guess he was never informed that I was coming." She mumbled.

A few minutes later, Gibbs walked back in with an angry expression as Ziva's phone rang. She walked away while Gibbs was talking to Tony. Answering the phone, the familiar voice of her brother filled her ears. This was the main mission she was in the States.

"Well I have to leave. I will see you later, yes?"

When she left, Gibbs turned to Tony. "I want you to follow her. I don't trust her; I want to know every move she makes."

Ziva and the twins walked up to Tim's apartment. Naomi looked to her mother and asked where they were.

"Well honey, we are at your daddy's house." she said to her little girl.

Turning around, she pulled out two objects and started putting it into the lock on the door. A minute later the three people heard a click.

Ziva turned and smiling. "Now children don't ever do what I just did; you can get into very big trouble in doing so." Grabbing their hands she turned on a light and sat her children on the sofa. She turned off the light and sat down in a chair next to the sofa.

"Mama," Naomi said with a shaky voice, "it's dark, scary." She said, moving closer to her brother to try and get protection from the dark and evil things that they say are in it.

"Don't worry baby, your daddy will be home in less then thirty minutes, then we can turn the lights back on." Ziva reassured her daughter.

Later there was a ruffle outside and they heard a key in the lock, the knob on the door started to turn and it creaked open a little at a time. When it finally opened, a dark figure stood in the doorway before waking over to the light switch. Turning it on Tim heard two tiny voice yelling, "Daddy!" He turned his head just in time to see two kids running at him and smash into his legs. Hearing giggling he turned his head to see Ziva sitting there with a bright grin to her face.

"I see you now have met our children," laughed Ziva.

"Ziva? Kids?" He stuttered and started to wobble back and forth; the next thing everyone knew he fell forward and hit his head on the glass coffee table. Ziva ran up to him and flipped him over to see a little blood coming off his forehead. He started to wake up to see Ziva again; his eyes widened before he passed out again.

**Hahaha, cliff hanger! Now you just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what his reaction is going to be about the twins. **


End file.
